Stay
by suzubell-chan
Summary: Manolo is sick and now Maria is taking care, rather fussing over, him.


Stay

Manolo stared up as his wife hovered over him, worry painted all over her face. His head rested in her lap while they were in their large bed. His body was buried in blankets along with Chuy at his side.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else? You aren't hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Maria you don't have to watch over me like this" The man stated a very repeated phrase. "All I can use right now, is some rest."

"I can't leave you while you are like this for long. I have to take care of you."

"Beh!" Chuy seemed to agree, snuggling closer to his male owner.

"Alright, But if you need anything, I mean anything, just call out or send Chuy to get me okay?"

"I will."

Maria leaned down and kissed Manolo's forehead, frowning at the unusual warmth from the skin. She slipped out from beneath him and quickly dashed off.

The Sanchez man turned on his side, pushing the sheets off, revealing his black pajamas. He sighed in relief.

The pig protested and scampered over to the blankets pulling them back on with his teeth. Straining, the human sat up and started to pet the pet.

"It's okay Chuy. I feel a little hot so no blankets please?"

The animal understood and let the sheets drop and snuggled close to the man. While he continued to stroke his pet, Manolo couldn't help but sigh.

Three days ago, Manolo woke up with a small fever and Maria practically confined him to bed rest, watching over him constantly. As the days continued, a cough started and then the fever spiked, leading Maria to drag the doctor at the crack of dawn to check up on him. When he stated it was just a fever and handed her some medicine, the medic went on his way back home. It was now early evening, the sun starting to set, Manolo felt some relief after swallowing the medication but Maria was still as worried as before.

A cough suddenly erupted from the man's throat, he tried to end it but failed to do so before Chuy could_** "BEEH!"**_ very loudly.

Before he knew what happened, Manolo was once again on his back, buried in blankets, his wife's small hands were hovering over him.

She hollered, "Manolo, what were you doing sitting up?! You could make yourself worse! You need to rest!"

"Maria I'm fine..." the husband protested weakly.

"No you're not!" the woman cried, "I'm going to get the doctor again."

Yet as she was going to set off, something warm and slightly wet clenched her wrist. She turned to see her husband's hand and a sweet smile on his face.

"Please say here, with me?" he pleaded, barely above a whisper.

Maria sat down on the bed. She sighed, "Of course."

"Hold me please?" He asked sweetly, blinking a few times.

She lied down and hugged him, her head on his chest. One day she would say no to those puppy dog eyes and sweet voice, but not today.

Manolo started to stroke her chocolate locks, "Maria, you're worrying over nothing but a fever. The doctor said so. I'll be fine. There's nothing to be worried about."

"I've heard those lines too many times not be worried," Maria muttered.

"What?"

The woman started, slowly, "Back in Spain, I would help out an orphanage near the convent. Occasionally, there would be a sick kid. They would always say-'Don't worry Maria.' 'It's okay, I'll fine.' 'Promise me you'll play with when I get better Maria.' But so many times...they never got better..."

Her hands started to squeeze the man close her, some tears about to leak out. "I lost you once Manolo, I...I can't loose you again. Not like this..."

The woman felt a rough hand start wipe away tears, she looked up at her, smiling down on her. "Thank you for caring about me, mi armor. Back then, I was just so desperate to be by your side I would do anything to be there, but now that I'm here, I swear I won't leave you suddenly like that ever again. So please, don't worry so much. You'll collapse if you keep this up."

"I guess you are right..." the woman muttered.

"Beh!" the pig agreed, having slipped over to the other side of the bed and licked Maria's cheek.

"See? Chuy agrees." Manolo smiled

Maria chuckled, "Ok, so are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"I just need you by my side please and rest with me. Please?" He whispered.

"Alright." She agreed.

Maria quickly let her hair down and snuggled close to her husband. Chuy settled himself at his traditional spot of the bed, the foot of it. Soon, the three drifted off into slumber.

The sun broke through the windows, poking at the woman's eyes. Slowly, she started to wake, groaning and shaking the sleepiness from her head. Once she was conscious, her thoughts and head turned towards her husband. His face didn't seem to show face as he slept. A small touched his forehead, and she sighed, the skin felt a lot cooler.

Maria pushed herself up and leaned over his ear. She whispered."Thank you for coming back and staying Manolo. I promise I will stay by your side always." and gently kissed his cheek.

Manolo didn't wake but a smile grew on his face.


End file.
